Furio Tigre
CantFaketheFunk 24. Furio "The Tiger" Tigre It'd be a crime to have these two too far apart. 3-3 had its issues, but villain wasn't one of them. Tigre has one of the best themes in the entire series (Especially the Jazz Soul version), is both intimidating and hilarious (especially with the CARDBOARD BADGE HELL YEAH)... and has the whole relationship with Violetta going on. The final cross-examination in 3-3 is just fun, and it's mainly because of Tigre. Also because of the method with which you finally take him down. ---- Cloud and Squall 22nd: Furio Tigre Appearances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: "Don't mess with The Tiger or you're going to get ripped to shreds! The cyanide bottle was brown. And it was made of glass. That cheap piece of trash don't look nothin' like that!" This guy provides one of the most entertaining testimonies ever. The way he intimidates the judge. The way he stole Phoenix's identity to try to get away with murder. Just everything about him is pretty cool. I loved when the Judge acted like he was looking for a pen, and when Phoenix disappeared for a while. He was a kind of scary guy. But at least the truth came out in the end- and did he ever get owned? Such a great bluff by Phoenix Wright. An epic downfall for the Tiger. He could've gotten away with it if he just kept his mouth shut. But no, he couldn't do that. He had to brag. And that there was his downfall. The guy looks nothing like Phoenix though. I still wonder how he fooled everybody. I guess it was his intimidation techniques. He rides a scooter, so that earns him points too. He's a little crazy. But certainly one of the culprits that had it in them to commit murder. It was no accident. He didn't hire someone to do it. He did it himself. Though poisoned coffee? Trials and Tribulations sure had an obsession with that drink. ---- Naye745 30. Furio Tigre lol this guy beats the pants off of those chumps from 3-2 with his crazy orange face and fake cardboard attorney's badge he can do anything (including, apparently, fooling an entire courtroom of people) ---- Paratroopa1 26. Furio Tigre I don't know why people don't like 3-3 more, because right off the bat, it's pretty damn interesting and intriguing. Right out of the gate you wanna know what's up with this Xin Eohp guy, and the rest of the case is driven by wanting to solve the mystery. And then you meet the guy, and oh boy does he make an impression. He's actually one of the better villains in the series, certainly being far more intimidating than the likes of Luke Atmey and those other guys (though he doesn't hold a candle to the likes of Manfred von Karma), and that plus the fact that he ruined Phoenix's reputation really makes you want to get him good. And you do, of course, in of the best endings in the series. ---- SSBM_Guy 20. Furio Tigre http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/zenitora.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/LotterizingOverlay.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/GS3/GyakutenSaiban3-328.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-130.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-131.jpg Case(s): 3-3 Don Tigre. The Tiger. Xin Eohp. Phony Phoenix. All of these are nicknames of Furio Tigre, the murderer of Case 3-3, "Recipe for Turnabout". Tigre combines everything you need in a villain. He's evil, he's hilarious, and he's, basically, the rival of the protaganist. Which would be Phoenix Wright, of course. Not only does he look like him, he acts, like, the complete opposite of Phoenix. And even his name is the opposite of Phoenix. Phoenix Wright's Japanese name is "Ryuuichi Naruhodou". Naruhodou is basically like "Wright", because Naruhodo means "I see." So, in the Japanese version, they'll say "Naruhodo, Naruhodou." As for Ryuuichi? That means "dragon". At first, it was just a name the creator liked, but it had a significant role on Tigre. After all, the tiger and the dragon are natural enemies in Japan. So, yeah. He's basically the exact opposite of Phoenix Wright. The perfect rival. Now, as for Tigre himself...Tigre is just a great character. He's cunning, though, some people saw through his plan pretty easily. But seriously, he sure thought through a lot just for a simple murder. Also, his theme song is awesome. Especially in the Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul Remix. I mean, whoa. That's just badass. And Tigre, like I aid earlier, is just completely hilarious. "Youse talkin' to me?!" Also, the guy is badass enough to roar at you. ...Yeah, I guess that's sorta furry, especially considering he also calls himself "The Tiger". And he even says "Don't ruffle with The Tiger's fur." or something among those lines. But he is far from furry. Plus, if you call him furry, he'll just rip you apart, anyways. <_< Anyways, Tigre is pretty evil. I mean, the whole backstory with Viola shows that he's pretty evil. What I want to know, though...Why the hell is his skin...red? That's just...what. Apparently, he's been tanning too much, but...seriously. And how didn't Kudo think that Imposter Glen looked suspicious? I mean...I don't think Tigre can change his skin color, so Imposter Glen should have...er...red skin. And that would just be completely suspicious. >___> But yeah. Tigre has a cool design. I mean, that shirt is badass. Totally badass. Also, he has an awesome pimp coat. And he also has Phoenix's suit and I believe Naruhobo's sweater. That's awesome. Incredibly awesome. And he also drives a pink scooter around. That right there is the definition of manliness. It takes a real man to drive around in a pink scooter. Much less a broken pink scooter. Hmm...what else...oh. Right. That epic roar he does at the end of Case 3-3 is awesome. Seriously. Ron's ear-piercing screams are nothing compared to Tigre's roars. I mean, he roared so loud that he created a blackout. A blackout. Badass. So...I'll just say that Tigre is just an excellent character all around. Really, a great villain. He has no particular flaws...he just isn't as good as the other characters. But he was awesome enough to make it into the Top 20. ---- transience 23. Furio Tigre - not particularly cool, but man, that cross-examination at the end of 3-3 is *fun* - it pretty much saves what's essentially a filler case with a lot of weak points - what's up with youse hair and skin colour mans and whose stupid enoughs to fall for that badge ---- WiggumFan267 19. Furio Tigre GWOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! This guy is hilarious and awesome. Far and away the best "standard" villain in TaT (uhh... though I guess it was just him and Atmey...). Still, this guy recollects old memories of an almost Engarde-like persona... well, sort of, not really but you know what I mean. It's mice to have just an awesome, crazy, evil guy like him to put on the stand and make a fool of, and this exemplifies Tigre best. He's got the whole awesome Bronx (or is it Brooklyn?) accent thing goin' on, which is hilarious and awesome, plus he did the whole impersonating Phoenix, and the fact that he fooled everyone with his awesome "badge" is even better. He freaks out when you find a contradiction against him, making you feel like "woowoo" when you do so. His animations are over-the-top amazing (and his final freak out is up there with Gant's). Plus the way in which you finally nail him is awesome too (Lol, he forgot he should know that evidence because he impersonated Phoenix, oops). You can tell he's the guy you want from the start, based on his MEGACRAZY SUIT alone. I want one like that. But yeah, this guy is just the kind of guy that BELONGS in a Phoenix Wright game. He's like Redd White or Luke Atmey or Wellington or Morgan done perfectly. And he's got the spiky hair, which we all love. ---- Leonhart4 25. Furio Tigre The Good: Out of all of the non-epic case villains, Tigre is probably the best in terms of sheer villainy. He's not my favorite non-epic villain overall, but as far as villains that you just want to beat and lock away, the Tiger is one of the best. From the very beginning, nailing the Tiger was something personal. It wasn't even necessarily about justice. It was about getting back at the guy who stole your identity and ruined your reputation. Cases that Phoenix takes personally bring out the best in Phoenix, so the Tiger gets bonus points for that. That's part of what led to Tigre getting owned the way he did with the ear medicine bottle. He's got some great cross-examinations, and he's basically what makes 3-3 a very good case rather than simply a meh case. The Best: The Tiger's courtroom presence is second to none. Getting the Judge running for cover and even getting Phoenix hiding under his desk was awesome. The dude certainly makes an impression. This guy's gotta have some huge lungs to be able to roar as loud and as long as he does, too! The Bad: I'm not sure if the Tiger's smart or everyone else is stupid to fall for the Xin Eohp thing, though you gotta give the guy credit for being so incredibly thorough in his cover-up plot. Nevertheless, that cardboard badge was weak! I guess the Tiger was just lucky that everyone else was dumb enough to fall for it (or too scared to ask). Still, the guy probably would've gotten off free if he'd just kept his big mouth shut (or if Godot had spoken up, I guess). It was his own ego that led to his downfall. The Worst: I don't have a problem with the guy driving a moped, but at least drive one that's not pink, man! Also, watching Tigre turn into a complete pansy in the presence of Viola was pathetic, though I do understand why. Category:Fictional characters